The Journey Home
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Many years after Elphaba's supposed death, Glinda comes across a strange young girl with green skin. Musical!verse.


_**A/n: I have been in love the Wicked soundtrack since I first heard it in 2004 and FINALLY just saw the play on broadway! Since then I fell in love with the whole story! The Wizard of Oz was one of my favorite movies of all time and seeing a different side of that story really set my fangirl heart aflame. This is my first time writing a Wicked fanfiction and I'm hoping it doesn't suck too bad!**_

* * *

><p>Glinda threw herself down on her over sized, over pink and over fluffy bed. Her small frame sunk into the bright pink comforter and her blonde hair spilled out over the matching pillows.<p>

She let out a heavy sigh as her eyes closed tightly. It was a hard job ruling over the land of Oz and though she had been doing it since the Wizard had fled all those years ago, she still hadn't gotten used to it.

She was constantly bombarded by the munchkins and the animals and especially the good people of the Emerald City where she resided. She didn't mind it so much, she did love being admired by so many but at the end of a long day she was tired and she wasn't the chipper young thing she used to be.

She rolled over and her eyes fluttered open, her gaze falling upon a black, pointed hat resting nicely on but clashing with her pink dresser. The few that had been in her bedroom had questioned why in Oz Glinda the Good Witch would want to keep the hat of the Wicked Witch of the West. She had made some excuse about "keeping it as a trophy for the triumph of good over evil!" and luckily the Ozians had bought it.

The truth was however that that hat was the last thing that was left of her dear, good and _best_ friend Elphaba. Glinda mourned the death of her green-skinned friend every single day, though she would not let it show. She put on a facade for the sake of Oz.

It was especially hard on the anniversary of her death when all of Oz would celebrate and throw a grand feast. She'd be invited to munchkinland where the munchkins would decorate Dorothy's house which still resided in their field and she would dance with them across the yellow brick road. And she laughed with the other politicians in the estate in the Emerald City, telling of all the wonderful things that have happened in Oz since the Witch was destroyed. But inside, right under the surface of her fake cheer and happiness, she'd be sick and mourning and disgusted with the Ozians and what they thought of her dear friend.

And those nights, she'd find Elphaba's old frock, which she had found after returning to her old dormitory at Shiz, and sleep with it. She couldn't bare to sleep _in _it because it was still so hideous and that was admittedly a bit more creepy.

Her eyes remained focused on the hat as her words of so long ago rang through her head, _"You deserve each other -this hat and you- you're both so-smart!" _Another pang of guilt twinged at her heart. She was so rude and quite frankly _cruel_ to Elphaba. Unfairly cruel. She was once just as bad as the Ozians she was disgusted with.

Her knees curled up to her chest and she buried her face into her pillow, trying to cut off all thoughts of Elphaba and the guilt she felt surrounding her.

She was roused from a light sleep just forty minutes later by a pounding on her door. She groaned and without sitting up yelled out to the person outside her door. "I do not wish to be disturbed!"

"Miss Glinda," She recognized the voice belonging to one of her guards, "It is urgent."

She let out an annoyed huff and pushed herself up to glare at the door. "Can it not wait until morning?"

"Miss Glinda," The guard repeated and she rolled her eyes, "I really think you should see this."

Her eyes narrowed and she threw herself off the bed, storming over to the door. She pulled it open with a growl, "What is it?"

The emerald-clad guard disregard her foul mood and reported his news. "We found someone trespassing on your lands, Miss Glinda."

She sighed and placed one hand on her hip. "You disturbed me for _that?_ That is none of my concern, those duties belong to the captain of the guard."

The guard blinked at her. "I am the captain of the guard Miss Glinda."

Glinda looked over the man standing before her, her eyes zeroing in on the captain's badge stitched onto his uniform. "Oh."

He cleared his throat with a nod. "Yes and I felt it was a matter for you."

"And what made you feel that way?"

"It was the way she looked Miss Glinda." The captain answered and Glinda raised a blonde eyebrow.

"How she looked? What in Oz does that mean?"

The captain looked over his shoulder and snapped his fingers and two other guards stepped forward holding a struggling figure between them.

Glinda's breath caught in her chest as she got a good look at the figure. She was dressed in all black with long black hair hiding most of her face but the rest of what she could make out was most definitely, without a doubt, _green._

Her lips formed around her dear departed friends name but she caught herself before she uttered the name and soon realized that the girl before could not be Elphaba. For she was just that, a _girl_. A young girl, around twelve years old at the most.

The young green girl lifted her head and glared venomously at the blonde woman before her and Glinda gasped. Not only was her skin green but her eyes were the bluest blue Glinda had ever seen. It was unnatural to see such a combination of color on a human being but that only reminded her even more of her Elphie. Her heart ached for the young girl being held captive by her guards and her face softened for a moment before it snapped back into place.

She stepped out of her room and addressed the guards. "Thank you guards, you may release her to me."

The guards looked astonished and looked to their captain, who looked just as astonished as them. "Miss Glinda, I must insist-"

Glinda snapped a hard look at him. "And I must insist that you release her to me. I will handle her myself."

The guards hesitated for a moment, still eyeing their captain but with a sigh he made a motion with his hands they released the girl. She stumbled forward, stopping herself before she got too near to Glinda and stood in-between the guards and Glinda, her arms crossed over her chest, a snarl resting on her lips.

Glinda raised her perfectly manicured hand in the air and waved the guards off. "You may leave now."

With just a bit of hesitance the guards and the captain retreated down the hallway leaving Glinda alone with the girl.

Once the guards were gone, Glinda allowed a warm smile to cross her lips and the girl eyed her skeptically.

"Hello." She greeted sweetly. The girl said not a word in response and only continued to glare suspiciously at the blonde.

"I am Glinda, the good witch of the North, ruler of all Oz." Glinda introduced herself with an enthusiastic sweep of her arm though the girl looked hardly amused. "What is your name?"

The girl's blue eyes burned on Glinda as she continued to stare at her silently. Glinda's sweet smile turned reassuring and she took a step towards her slowly.

"I am not going to hurt you, I promise."

The girl's narrowed eyes turned to the floor and she tightened her arms around herself protectively. She twiddled with the ends of her long black hair for a few more silent moments and then quietly murmured, "Sienna."

"Sienna." Glinda repeated in a warm voice and the girl lifted her head, a glare no longer on her features but replaced with a lost, sad look.

"Would you like to come inside Sienna so we can talk?" Glinda motioned towards her room and Sienna looked towards the room and visibly flinched at the amount of pink.

Glinda chuckled lightly at the look on the girl's face. _So much like Elphie..._

"I know its a lot of pink."

"Too much." Sienna countered with a twitch of her nose and then recoiled, her body stiffening, realizing she had let her guard down in front of her supposed enemy.

Glinda smiled and reached out to gently touch her arm. Sienna hissed in protest and twitched back, lifting her head to look at Glinda.

Glinda shook her head softly with a warm smile. "I'm not going to harm you Sienna."

Sienna kept her arms firmly in place, the suspicious glare returning to her eyes. "You said you'd handle me."

"That was just to get the guards to leave." Glinda assured. "They don't trust you but I do."

"Why?" Her blue eyes were curious now.

Glinda smiled sadly. "I used to have a friend...everyone judged her because of how she looked. They thought she was wicked but she was the kindest, most wonderful person I had ever met."

Sienna eyed Glinda suspiciously, trying to detect whether her words were the truth or not and when she decided they were, she nodded, let her arms fell to her side and wordlessly walked past Glinda into her room.

A pleased smile crossed Glinda's lips and she followed Sienna into her room, closing the door behind her softly.

Sienna's eyes widened as she entered the room, discovering there was even more pink than she had seen before. She padded across the pink carpet, looking over the pink walls and pink curtains, her eyes finally resting on the big, fluffy bed and she cringed, turning to Glinda.

"Are you sure this isn't my prison?"

Glinda giggled and practically floated across the room. "Of course not."

Sienna's nose twitched again as her eyes scanned the room again. Her brow furrowed when her eye caught Elphaba's hat sitting on the dresser. She started towards it and Glinda stifled a gasp when she saw what Sienna was so focused on. She almost protested when Sienna lifted it off the dresser but bit down on her tongue, instead choosing to watch the young girl who reminded her so much of her old friend.

Sienna ran her fingers over the soft material, her eyes drinking in the sight of the worn old hat. She held it tightly in her hands as she whirled around to face Glinda. "Is this yours?"

Glinda shook her head. "It belonged to my friend."

Sienna looked back down at the hat and then placed it gently back where she found it. "My mother has one just like that." She told Glinda. "She doesn't wear it often but she says it reminds her of a dear old friend."

"Your mother...where is she?" Glinda asked.

Sienna's blue eyes widened for a moment before she bowed her head, a deep frown crossing her lips. "She's at home."

"And where is home?"

Sienna shrugged. "I...don't know where I am."

Glinda frowned. "You're lost?"

Sienna nodded, fiddling with her fingers and Glinda gasped, approaching her. "Oh you poor dear." Glinda gathered Sienna in her arms pressing her tight against her chest and Sienna tensed against her, the actions unexpected.

"Don't you worry about a thing, dear." Glinda rubbed her back reassuringly. "I swear I will help you find your way home and Glinda the good witch never lies!"

Sienna relaxed a bit in the witch's arms and nodded quietly from where her head rested against her chest. Her brow then furrowed as a realization swept over her. "Your name is Glinda?" She asked pulling back to glance up at the older woman.

Glinda grinned proudly. "Glinda Arduenna Upland, that's me." At the look that suddenly crossed Sienna's face her smile faded into a look of confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Because..." Her eyes met Glinda's. "Because Glinda is my middle name."

Glinda's eyes widened and she took a step back from Sienna and Sienna mirrored her expression.

A young, green-skinned, girl with the middle name of Glinda...it couldn't possibly be...

"What's your full name?" Glinda whispered.

"Sienna Glinda Tiggular." Sienna answered and Glinda's hand flew to her mouth to stifle her gasp. She eventually lowered her hand and whispered past the tears stinging her eyes, "Is your father's name Fiyero?"

Sienna nodded. "Momma calls him 'Yero' but yes."

_Fiyero's alive..._ The thought swarmed around in Glinda's head and she backed up until she hit the bed. _And that means..._

"What's your mother's name?" Glinda asked frantically, her eyes wide and glistening with hope.

With the single word that left Sienna's lips, Glinda let out a soft sob. "Elphaba."

Glinda buried her face in her hands as the tears finally released from her eyes cascading down her cheeks, her small frame shaking with relieved sobs.

Sienna was taken aback by the sudden tears of the older woman and stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to say.

Glinda suddenly lifted her head, her eyes focusing on the young girl ahead of her and her lips trembled as she held back another sigh. "You're..." She lifted herself off the bed and ran over to Sienna, pulling her into tight hug. Sienna lifted her brow and circled her arms around Glinda unsure of what else to do. Glinda pressed a hard kiss to the top of her head and tightened her arms around her. "You're Elphie's daughter...Elphie and Fiyero's...they're alive." She cried out in relief and joy, a string of whimpers combined with laughter escaping her lips and she pulled Sienna back to look at her. "Of course you are! Look at you, you're beautiful!" She kissed her forehead and Sienna stared up at her wide eyed.

"You're..." Sienna started, slowly piecing it together. "You're Momma's Glinda?"

Glinda's heart soared. Not only was Elphie alive but she was also missing her just as much as she missed Elphie. Elphie named her daughter after her for Oz's sake! It was only her middle name but it was still an honor. "Yes, I am."

A smile slowly spread across Sienna's lips and Glinda grinned right back, the wide smile forcing even more tears out of her eyes. Sienna hesitated for a moment before walking into Glinda's arms.

Glinda buried her face in the girl's dark hair, holding her tightly to her. "Sienna Glinda Tiggular, I swear on the whole land of Oz there is nothing I won't do to get you home. You will see your mother and father again."

Sienna smiled and snuggled into Glinda's chest. "Thank you, Miss Glinda."

"It's Glinda, please. For you dear, its always just Glinda." Glinda corrected.

"Glinda." Sienna repeated with a nod.

Glinda kissed the top of her head once more before glancing towards her window facing towards the darkened western sky.

_I'm coming, Elphie. _


End file.
